Assume this first statement is true: You should not use your cell phone when driving a car. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If you are not using your cell phone, then you are driving a car.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the converse of the original statement. The converse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.